


Maid

by KrystalSteele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bottom Riku, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Short & Sweet, Top Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: Sora loved the outfit his gorgeous boyfriend decided to wear for Halloween.





	

"Oh...my..."

"Don't. Say. A. Word," the tall silverette said, walking down the stairs with a frustrated look. The speechless brunette at the bottom of the stairs just stared as the silverette, Riku, descended from the second floor. When Riku was standing in front of the smaller, he asked quietly, "Well, Sora? What do you think?" Sora loved the outfit his gorgeous boyfriend decided to wear for Halloween. Riku had on a short black french maid dress, complete with a white apron, fishnet leggings, black heels, and a black feather duster. The outfit nearly spoke for itself.

"...So THIS is the reason you asked me to wear a butler's uniform this year? I look like Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji." Riku smiled slightly and blushed. Sora raised on tip-toe and kissed his boyfriend gently. "You look gorgeous, trust me. Now I'm not even sure I want to go to Kairi and Namine's party, I want to keep you and this costume all to myself," Sora said evilly, looking up and down Riku's body. "What? That damn party is the only reason I'm wearing this fucking thing." "You're not wearing it for me? Aw, that makes me feel unloved," Sora said, turning and acting like his feelings were hurt by Riku's words.

"No, wait. Sora, that's not it," the silverette grasped the younger's wrist and pulled him into a hug. "Guess what," Riku whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "What, Ri?" Riku got a huge grin on his face when he whispered, "I just bet this costume looks even better..." The older boy paused to softly bite Sora's ear before he continued, "...on the floor. Care to help me find out?" Sora pulled away to look at Riku's soft green eyes. The brunette got a wicked look on his face when he said, "I'm sure Kairi and them won't miss us too much."

Sora grabbed the other's hand and led him upstairs, leaving their shoes in the walk-in. Sora automatically locked Riku's bedroom door as soon as they got there. Sora helped his lover unzip the sexy maid costume, revealing his lower back. "Wait, Sora? Could I ask for something?" Sora nodded, kissing the other's neck. "Could I, maybe, be top this time?" Sora stopped what he was doing and smiled, flipping them over. "You'll end up on bottom later anyway sweetie, but be my guest."

Sora was wrong. Riku managed to stay in control the whole time, he even coaxed Sora to his orgasm twice. The last words Sora heard before he fell asleep was: "Happy Halloween, I love you Sora."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
